Bob
"They must never find me!" - Bob the Janitor Bob the Janitor is a mysterious character that provides a small amount of continuity and narrative underpinning to the VCD universe. The player never encounters Bob, and instead learns about him and his activities through notes he leaves behind, often months after the notes had been written. Notes can be found in some (currently not all?) maps in the game, usually hidden in dark corners. Each note is dated, establishing a timeline of the events they describe, and the texts allow the player to follow Bob's trail as he seeks refuge from the authorities. No specific wrongdoing is ever mentioned, other than commandeering the back storage room of the office for his "personal collection." It is not clear if he has actually stolen or smuggled any items that would be considered illegal, or if he is simply being paranoid. There is currently no apparent connection between Bob and the events that have unfolded in any particular map, although from the dates we can conclude that he has been to each area approximately six months prior to the disaster the player is now cleaning up. Bob's Notes As of version v0.32 there are six notes from Bob which can be found throughout the game. Each note is dated (MM/DD/YYYY format) which allows them to be read in chronological order, establishing a timeline for the narrative and events both with respect to each other and in relation to the other notes and data logs found in each level. Note #1: The Office Dated: 15/11/2183 The first note is located in the "secret" back room of the office. This note establishes Bob motivations as well as suggesting to the player the mechanics of collecting items from the maps and the consequences of getting fired: :This'll do perfectly! :So long as I don't get fired, I'll store my 'personal collection' here. :I must be careful to avoid the suspicion of my colleagues. They can't know about the contents of my trunk or this room, ever! :I will devote my time to collecting what I can while trying to avoid getting fired. If I am fired, all is lost, my entire collection will be gone! :If I slip up even once, the game is over. :They can't get rid of Bob, they won't! Note #2: The Office Dated: 18/01/2184 The second note is beyond the second door in the equipment room, and establishes more of Bob's background. :I...I had to do it, you knew! :Dammit Dave, why did you follow me, why did you threaten to report me! :You were one of the few people I liked, now...now you're gone. :I can't stay here, it's only a matter of time, I must be ready. My replacement will soon find out as well, I must go. :I will try to take my collection with me, but it's risky now. :They must never find me! Note #3: Evil Science Dated: 01/02/2184 : I've managed to breach security protocols and avoid personel. : My secret has been discovered, and as a result I am in deep trouble. : I was forced to hit Ottis with my mop when he came for me, now I'm on the run. : The things I've seen in this facility, God help us... : The sooner I get out of here the better. If anyone finds me, I might be their next victim. : I plan to make for the Cryogenic labs and hopefully sneak through undetected. : They must never find me! Note #4: Cryogenesis Dated: 02/02/2184 : I've snuck into the Croygenics Sector in an effort to dodge the authorities. : Surprisingly, Ottis' keycard granted access to the cryo labs. I had no idea he had such high security clearance. : I plan to knock out one of the scientists and take his clothes. With luck a disguise will get me to the other side of the facility. : Dam the company, to hell with it. This whole place is a disease! : They must never find me! Note #5: Caduceus Dated: 03/02/2184 : I'm just one step away from making it to the Waste Disposal Sector. : I can't get out of here fast enough, thing they can stop me, but they can't. : I know whats really going on, I've seen thing. I'll do what I need to, if I escape they won't be able to stop it. : I would like to take a few momentos with me, but it's not worth the risk, God only knows what's in those jars! : The bodies, what have they done to them!? : They must never find me! Note #6: Waste Disposal Dated: 04/02/2184 : I've finally reached the Waste Disposal Sector in hopes of seeking safety. : The things I've seen while fleeing, truly horrible! : I've done only what I had to do, people won't understand! I only hope they can forgive my actions. : I plan to make for the docking area and hopefully stowaway on the next ship off the station. : They must never find me! Note #7: Hydroponic Hell Dated: 06/02/2184 : I've been fleeing for several days now, dodging security guards and scientists. : I had hoped to make it to the docking station, but hunger has struck me. I thought I might look for food in the Greenhouse sector. : Little did I know what kind of plant-life they had in here. : It doesn't matter, though, I'll just nick something from the canteen and keep going. : This is all getting too much for me. I don't know if I can make it. : They must never find me! Note #8: Unearthly Excavation Dated: 11/02/2184 : After a series of horrible flights in which I was stowed away in cargo crates for months, I boarded a security transport and reached this planet. : I had hoped to hide out down here, but something ain't right. : I've seen people attacking eachother for no reason. They are miners though, so who knows. : I have some really shitty luck! : Hopefully I can remain undiscovered by these thugs and the company. : I have a bad feeling about this... Fun fact: Another note from one of the miners mentions "some guy in overalls sneaking around." This is presumably Bob, which places Bob at this location much closer to the disastrous events that transpired than any other clue. Editor's Note: Update graphics of notes! Bob note 15-11-2183.jpg Bob_note_18-01-2184.jpg Bob_note_01-02-2184.jpg bob_note_02-02-2184.jpg bob_note_03-02-2184.jpg bob_note_04-02-2184.jpg bob_note_11-02-2184.jpg